


Colours of Her Love

by Shitp0sting



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Also written in school, As the warning already say, Character Death, Digging thru my notebook for the fics i wrote in school, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Hina dealing with hanahaki, Im sorry Hina, Mild Blood, Slightly ooc ngl, actually theres like 3 or 4 only but not all for ao3, just really mild ansgt ?, not hardcore angst tho, not sorry, she dies, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitp0sting/pseuds/Shitp0sting
Summary: Hina doesn't know when it happened. When she fell for her Onee-chan's bandmate. She doesn't know why either but the problem has taken on a physical form, too physical to ignore.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirokane Rinko
Kudos: 17





	Colours of Her Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another fic written while i was half awake. Enjoy this trainwreck.

Black.

Is the first thing she sees, shooting awake at four am. Hina’s feeling restless as she fumbles around for her phone. Switching it on to look at the time, she pulls up the built in flashlight. It shines around her room, causing her to flinch at the sudden difference in brightness. Across the room, her guitar reflects the light readily as she gets out of bed to head to the toilet.

She splashes water in her face, pausing, knowing theres no way she’s returning to sleep. A slight frown forms on her face as she feels the sudden need to cough. She stares at the sing for a moment, her mind slightly blank, before turning on the tap again to wash her face again.

Walking back to her room, she stops in her steps as she sees light coming from the gap under the door beside her own. A smile formed on her face as she knocked on the door, bursting into the room with arms open.

“Onee-chan!!!” 

The older Hikawa looks up from her guitar in surprise, hand with pick in hand, holding in mid air. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail as she blinked at the sight of her younger sister at the door.

“Hina. Why are you awake?”

Hina giggles, walking closer to the bed. It was reasonable for Sayo to be surprised, since she was never awake at four. It was always only the older Hikawa awake and the younger Hikawa sound asleep in her own room.

“I dunno, i just woke up! Ooh, can i play guitar with you? It would be so boppin!”

Hina watches as Sayo sighed with a nod, patting the empty space beside herself. Giggling, Hina skips out of Sayo’s room, with her normal jargon at her lips, heading back to her own room to retrieve her guitar.

Pink.

The colour of flushed face as she leaned over the sink in her school toilets, coughing violently. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face as she struggled to clear her throat, feeling as though sometime was stuck inside.

She could feel her throat become rougher as she coughed, the uncomfort never subsiding, the burning only getting worse. She could only grumble, weakly coughing for the last time, before doing her best to ignore her discomfort. She washed her hand and walked out of the toilet, heading over to the water fountain for a much needed drink.

She chugs the water, trying to soothe her throat as much as she can. It briefly works. Yet the urge to cough comes back nearly right away. She can’t do anything about it, all she can do is bear it for a while longer.

Red. 

The colour of the flower petal in her hands. The petal that floated ungracefully from her lips, flying into her hands. She could only freeze as she stared, acting like a deer caught in headlights, yet there was no headlights on her. She was aline in the school toilet, for the third day that week, unable to soothe her burning throat.

“Well that’s not boppin’.”

Hina mutters, carefully placing the petal under the tap. She washes it clean, drying it off with some toilet paper, before bundling it up with more toilet paper. The petal is shoved into her pocket. No one needs to see it. No one needs to know.

Violet.

The colour of the eyes that look up from the table in her sister’s room. She had barged in as usual, looking for her sister, only to find the unexpected visitor. Multiple pieces of paper were scattered on the table, and a brief look revealed that those were a mix of scoresheets and some sort of forms. Likely Roselia’s scores as well as student council work then. Sayo also looks up at the sound, looking to Hina, a questioning look on her face.

“Ah-Hina...chan……” Her voice was soft, like a whisper, yet it held a polite greeting, rather than fear. 

“Hina, what is going on?”

Sayo’s phrasing is as harsh as ever, but Hina knows it holds nothing but a friendly greeting. Yet Sayo’s gaze turn suspicious, watching as Hina shoved her hnd into her pocket, seeming to hide something. 

“Uweh Rinko-chan, you’re hanging out with my sister? How boppin! Onee-chan i didnt know you would be home so soon!”

Sayo frowns, hearing Hina’s phrasing. Be it a gut feeling, but Sayo did not like what was going on. Yet she did not get a chance to ask any questions. Hina coughed and backed out of the room, a passing remark and another exclamation of “Boppin!” along with her.

Indigo. 

Close to her eyes, but not the same colour. The flower petals sitting innocently in her hands, as though it was from a plant, rather than her own lungs. The amount of petals were increasing day by day, making it harder and harder to hide.

What was it that caused this anyways?

Her soft gaze, her bashful smile? How sweet she was once Hina got to know her? How caring she was under her shy exterior? How passionate she was about everything she cared for? How patient she was when helping others? 

Hina was not blind to it all. She could see the way Rinko cared for the rest of Roselia and even by extension the rest of the bands they were friends with. Careful actions, helping others in the dressing room. The way she was so interesting too, so shy and passionate at the same time.

They way Rinko had patiently helped her when she went to Roselia for help about getting Sayo a birthday gift, the way Rinko had helped her beloved sister, the way Rinko did not blow her off like others but instead bothered to stay and become friends.

Hina briefly wonders why she fell for Rinko, but her mind twisted it and turned it around, finding nothing. It could only be summarised as it was just boppin.

She sighs as she looked at the petals, wondering for a moment if she should keep it and take a look. Maybe even ask ran what they meant.

Maybe she won’t, maybe she will.

Orange.

The glow of the sunset shining through her windows, turning things in her room to take on an orange hue. While she was not stupid, and clearly knew what was going on, she still needed to look up the specifics of what was happening to her.

Hanahaki disease.

The name itself tasted bitter on her tongue. Barely alittle into her search and she didn’t want to care anymore.

Huh, was this love? Saying it was simple, it was love, but understanding it was hard. Hina prefered going along with anything random, bouncing through life and all, rather than stiffly finding answers. That was Sayo’s job, not her job. Her job was to bounce through life without a second thought.

Hina flinched as she felt another cough building up, slapping her hand over her mouth and grabbing some tissue paper from her table. She let herself catch her breath, moving her hand away, looking at the petals emotionlessly.

Green.

The glare of Sayo’s eyes as she gripped a piece of bunched up tissue. Hina was rarely afraid of things, especially her own sister. Yet with the way Sayo was looking at her, Hina could even believe Sayo was murderous.

“What. Is. this.” Sayo question through gritted teeth.

“A tissue, what else?” Hina deflected, acting as nonchalant as she could. Sayo did not need to know the truth. She was going to be fine.

“Hina.” Sayo’s voice cracked as her glare gave way to a desperate look. Hina winced at that look, carefully reaching out to take the tissues from her sister’s hands. “Why does your bin have blood stained tissues?”

Hina sighed, reaching into her pocket. Pulling out the flower petals, she watched as colour drained from Sayo’s face as she went through a multitude of emotions. Probably speed running through stages or grief or something, Hina guessed. God knows how people work or think. It took awhile before Sayo spoke again, her voice sounding pained.

“Who?”

Hina shrugged, shaving the petals back down into her pocket, hiding it from the world. Way too similar to her feelings. Pack it up and shove it away. She does not want to talk about this, this was not a conversation for now. It was for later, for tomorrow, maybe for never.

To her luck, Sayo drops the topic. Yet Hina can feel her worried eyes linger on, questions and concerns still unanswered and hanging in the air. Sayo was worried, and all Hina could do was hope she wont pry.

Red.

The colour of the flowers stained in her blood. A collage of blood and flowers on the floor of her room, beside her motionless body. The lights to her room still on, her laptop still frozen on her homework. Everything normal, in place as usual, except for the body in the middle of the room.

Sayo had shouted up the stars for Hina, her hand holding a bag of fries that she had brought back. Yet her shout went unanswered, and at that moment Sayo knew something was wrong. Gripping the straps of her guitar bag, she sprinted up the stairs to the doors all too familiar to her. Roselia behind her, all equally concerned for Sayo’s behavior and Hina’s strange absence. The Hina they all know would have sprinted down the steps to bother her sister, empty air was not a normal thing.

Sayo prayed that her worries were wrong, maybe Hina was just out for a moment, maybe she was not home yet. Maybe Hina had sudden practice, maybe Hina stayed back in school longer. She threw open Hina’s door, it was never locked, likely a good thing in hindsight. Her wishes to be wrong vanished, evaporating into thin air.

Sayo’s shout for her sister ripped through the air, her distraught wails flooding the room as she shook her sister, begging for the other girl to wake up. She regrets not pushing more, not forcing Hina into doing something about her problem. She regrets not making sure Hina was safe, she regrets not doing anything. She barely register’s Roselia’s horrified reactions, barely registering Lisa calling an ambulance.

Behind her, horrified violet eyes fill with tears.

Black.

Is all she sees as she fainted. She had let her eyes trail over everything, a hand suffocating her mouth in shock. She sees the petals, the clear signs of Hanahaki. She sight of real blood, the chaos, Sayo’s wailing, the realisation of what Hina was dealing with, everything was all too overwhelming.

While she never planned on letting her feelings be known, she now worries she might have been too late. Regret fills her as she collapsed from everything going on, unable to handle it all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sorta a challenge to be cuz i never wrote Hina before, but damn it was fun. I cant remember when i started this tho, likely about in august or september. Its been in my notebook for months. Hope to hear what all think lmao


End file.
